


Snowflake

by AshAndSnow



Series: A Drabble A Day Challenge [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: A Drabble A Day Challenge, Canon verse, FrostIron - Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 11:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshAndSnow/pseuds/AshAndSnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Drabble A Day #4: Snowflake</p><p>In which Loki tells Tony about Jotunheim</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowflake

**Author's Note:**

> Note that I am keeping two of these up - this one and a college AU

Loki looks out the window, watching the white fluff of winter falling from the sky. He dreads it’s coming, dread’s the colder half of the year as it passes on Earth.

Of course, everybody else loves it.

“I don’t understand,” Tony said as he dumped down onto the couch by his side. They’re alone in the penthouse, the only reason Loki is so freely spending his time in the main room, so Tony doesn’t hesitate to rest a casual hand on his knee.

“What?” Loki asks, voice flat and uninterested.

“Why do you hate snow and winter? Aren’t you supposed to be from some kind of alien race who thrives on the cold?”

Loki considers it carefully before answering, wanting to ensure Tony understands.

“Because if there is any way at all I can distance myself from the monster I am, then why should I not?”

Loki has to some extent embraced that part of himself, used it for destruction and as excuse and explanation. But he doesn’t ever want to be one of the frostgiants, doesn’t ever want to be anything like the creatures who brought him this misfortune at the very root of the problem. His father was of Jotunheim but Loki doesn’t have to be. He is of nowhere, _would_ rather be of nowhere than be anything like Laufey. Loki is not the son of Odin but he damn well isn’t the son of Laufey either.

He’s just Loki.

Tony nods and kisses his shoulder. 

“I understand.”


End file.
